kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Militiregnum Map, by fffffplayer1
This is a map I drew of the Known World of Planet Militiregnum. This planet is the base location of most events of Perpetual Doom, Scattered Ashes and Additional Manuscripts, the books of the MMOS KotOS Series. The stories are in the LU subforum. Disclaimer: This map is not necessarily accurate in any way. Especially, inaccuracies have more easily occurred in the placement of plains, savannahs, steppes, towns and small forests, lakes and rivers. That means that more of these could exist without having been placed in the map, as well as inaccuracies on locations and sizes. You have been warned. Additionally, anything you see on the map is subject to change, especially since there are many authors involved. Having said that, the map has been based off of Talmid's own map and the Knights' Kingdom theme's Morcia map, as well as my own ideas and the stories. In the first picture, we see the parts that mostly appear in the stories. We have, Morcia, Aquilia, Elepharia, Britay, the Land of Nordeners and Ankoria. Morcia is one of the greatest Western Kingdoms or at least it used to be in times of old. Even now, it seems to be the bigger of thek all. Its boundaries are more or less the mountains in the North, the Sea and the river in the West and South and the Farmlands in the East. If we connected all the watchtowers with one line we'd have a better idea of its boundaries. The northern boundaries have often changed in the many wars between Aquila and Morciam but the Aquilones have never gone beyong the Athelas Mounts and the Morcians have never gone beyond the river, while the Lost Plains have always belonged to Morcia. Significant places in Morcia are its capital, Orlan, the Calibus Tower inside one of the forests, thedude's house next to the bigger one, Evereed below the Desert of Morcia, Godzilla Burger at the western mountains, the Lost Plains and the Lost Void. We can also find the yellow-brick road. In the north of Morcia, we can find Aquila. Though it can have some nasty cold winters, it is surprisingly warm considering how northern it is and it makes a good contrast with the Land of the Nordeners, which isn't very far away, but's really cold. It includes the Great Plain, which is the land's biggest part. Aquila usually spreads from the land over the Lost Plains to the Bewitched Forest. Its capital is Glasted, a beautiful city with the Glass Citadel in its centre. The Bewitched Forest is a dark place feared by all where foul creatures are said to live, but no one has visited it for a long time to confirm the tale. It used to be called the Enchanted Forest in ancient times and elves were said to abide it then. However, when the Morgai burnt big part of the forest and drove away the elves, they left towards the West and no one knows whether they still exist in this planet or even this world anymore. At least so say the legends and the fairytales. But even now sightings of elves are reported once in a while, especially in Britay, but these could just as well be people's imagination. Vegetation becomes of the Taiga sort at the Northern areas of Aquila. Elepharia's the land in the south of Morcia. The first picture only shows part of it. The rest is found in the third picture. It is a land of Savannahs and Jungles, while it also has some Steppes at its North. Sterksted is the capital of Elepharia. The Elephanters are black-skinned people who tame, ride and love the Elephants of their land. The river where Elepharia starts is navigable and the Elephanters have mastered the art of boat-building. The river is famous for its Skyfalls that come once a year due to a moon coming close and affecting the gravity causing the water to rise and fall back in the water. These are the Skyfalls and the beautiful event is celebrated by the Elephanters. In the south of Elepharia (3rd picture), on the Corsair Island is the Pirate City of Karahkos, the base of many of the pirates sailing the Suidam Sea. The whole island is actually held by pirates. Britay is the island land at the West of Ankoria. King Arthur, Merlin, Knights of the Round Table, Camelot, the Sword in the Stone, all the stories of Arthur are true –well at least a version of them- and they occurred in Britay. Yet, all this is just history for the land of Britay and its people have moved on and done many more things ever since. Significant cities other than Camelot are Kingston, Scottar and Walton. It is a great naval power having many ships either for war or for trade. Aside from elves, in Britay, people often claim to have seen several magical creatures coming from legends and fairytales. Whether they speak the truth, no one knows. Note that the Uncrossable Sea spreads over Britay and it’s called so, because no one has come to its end towards the West (or South). It should actually be called an Ocean, but only in Britay and the Southern Isles they do so, because the rest don’t realise its actual size. The Land of the Nordeners (or Nordland) is a mostly snowy land inhabited by nomads known as the Nordeners. Any vegetation found there is tundra. It is really cold and in most of its parts the ice does not melt at all throughout the year. At the west of Nordland is found the North Island where Øyabyen is located. It is the home of a Viking-like people who often pillage Aquila and Britay, while they have taken control of the western Nordland. Despite their brutal side, the North-Islanders have a more civilised side, which one can see if they visit Øyabyen. They have great loremasters and song makers, while big libraries have been built there, too. Ankoria, also known as Darkland or the Dark Land, is found at the west of Morcia and Aquila. There’s a saying that says “Ankoria started with a curse and with a curse it ended”. While the saying warns people of magic’s danger and that they shouldn’t meddle with wizards and witches, we can also see some of Ankoria’s history in it. The land was not originally the dark place it is considered now, though it was always somewhat spooky. A sorcerer used to live there. However, one day Garast I the Fearsome, being the leader of a people who had arrived in Ankoria only one generation ago, drove the Sorcerer away and became King. Yet, the Sorcerer in his anger cursed Garast and cursed Ankoria to be a land where nothing ever grew (at least nothing good) and where darkness abode. And then he left. So, started the Kingdom of Ankoria with a curse. As years went by, Ankoria slowly became a grey dark land with an ash-like soil on which nothing alive seemed to grow. At the same time, the people became corrupt and evil. The Kingdom drew foul creatures and it became a feared place. It is in these times that Morcian Kings built the Watchtowers in order to make sure there wouldn’t be an invasion. The dwarves who were said to be the first inhabitants of Ankoria abandoned the area and travelled eastwards to the mountains between the Icy Waste and the Fire Desert. Or so the legend says. However, at some point another Sorcerer –though some say he was the same one, despite the centuries that had gone by– was angered by the King of Ankoria and he cursed the Kingdom, too. He cursed it never to bloom and to always be destroyed. Sure enough, not much time had passed before a series of natural disasters caused Ankoria to struggle. Aquila and Britay then grasped the opportunity and attacked in order to take control of Ankoria’s rich mines. So, the fist Kingdom of Ankoria was destroyed. In the time that followed, not many people moved to that area, which was still dark and was considered cursed. Thus, little communities were formed centred on the mines, the so-called mine-towns. And so these colonies never blossomed, while fewer and fewer people lived in it as time passed. Meanwhile, the elves taught the humans who would magic (human magicians had been even rarer in the past). However, out of their apprentices rose the Morgai, who seemed to have become something dark and inhuman through dark magic. Without the elves realising it at first, they built a fort in the Enchanted Forest and started corrupting the forest even from then. Yet, later when they became even stronger and gathered some supporters they came into the open and attacked the elves. It was then that a great part of the Forest, which was much bigger then, was burnt and the elves abandoned this land. Or so the legend says. For a while, the Morgai lived in their fort, but soon they moved into Ankoria. Then, the last Aquilones and Britayans abandoned the land for fear of the Morgai and their supporters. And so began the second Kingdom of Ankoria. The Morgai built the city of Margothor as their base and thus started their Reign of Terror. According to the tales, their followers included humans who had come from the other Kingdoms, as well as a few survivors from the first Kingdom, the black wolves who had previously terrorised the western Morcia, Trolls, some dragons and also dark dwarves and goblins who appeared from the depths of the earth below Ankoria when they heard of the Morgai’s rule and possibly other foul creatures. This Kingdom, whose sole purpose was the destruction of the rest and thus was centred on war, cast a great shadow to its neighbours and people lived in its terror. However, in the end it was decided that the Morgai should be stopped. And alliance was formed among Morcia, Aquila and Britay intent on assailing and destroying Ankoria. A great army belonging to epic tales was formed (or rather three armies). A simultaneous attack was arranged and so the navy of Britay, the Knights of Morcia and the riders of Aquila attacked all at once. There were great battles and there were many losses, but in the end the alliance succeeded. Margothor was ruined and the Morgai’s followers were wiped out, any of them retreating to the Bewitched Forest or to the depths of earth never to come again. After that, Ankoria was never really inhabited with only few exceptions. After a long time, when these stories had passed to legend, men who weren’t fugitives crossed the boundaries of Ankoria again. It was Lord Vladek and his men, who built their fort to fight King Matthias of Morcia in the Darkland. However, that was no real Kingdom and even that time the land had been left before the Grammar (Syntax) Wars began. East of the Farmlands start the Brownlands (most part of it in the second picture), which is a barren land of brown soil that stretches for a long distance towards all directions. In that area, we can find Mt. Servus and the location of the spaceship crash. In the second picture, we can see the Brownlands, the Fire Desert, the Icy Waste and the Easterling Empires. The Brownlands stretch from the moors to the start of the mountains, while the Fire Desert, the hottest part in the whole map, stretches below it. Nomadic people, hermits and bandits wander these areas and passage through there is very difficult. Yet, at times of prosperity and peace between the Easterlings and Morcia caravans will often use the East Way to reach the Eastern Empires and trade with the Easterlings. The East Way is the safest route one could choose to travel east, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s safe. In the southern parts of the Desert, there is a more settled people. They have built Rabus, the City of Glass and City of Fire, a most beautiful place. According to legend, an old leader of theirs once mastered a thousand djinn, which built the great city. Above the mountains lies the Icy Waste, a grey-soiled, barren and cold land with little vegetation. Though it’s not very snowy, cold winds destroy anything living fast. Winters in that area are very nasty. At the east of Phek-kai, land isn’t barren in most places and there lie the two Easterling Empires: Cheinir and Jepuni. The Fort-towns that Cheinir Emperors have built and the Shang-su River set the line of boundaries between the two Empires. Jepuni also includes the islands in the sea. The two Empires alternate between war and peace quite often. At times of alliances, they might even ride to war towards the West seeking to conquer new lands. The harsh wars between the Easterlings and the Aquilones are one of the reasons for the hatred they hold for each other. The third picture shows the rest of Elepharia and the Southern Isles. The Southern Isles are a naval power much like Britay. The people inhabiting it are a mixture of people like the Elephanters and red-haired men that are said to come from North Island. The Kingdom includes seven bigger islands and many smaller ones. The Suidam Sea, between Elepharia and the Southern Isles is constantly being terrorised by pirates. In the west, in the Uncrossable Sea, we also see the Isles of the Lost. During his reign, thedude managed to take control over the whole area that’s being depicted. Once he’d become a global ruler, he started questioning whether these were the only lands in the planet and prepared a program to search for new lands. However, in the 15 years of his rule, it hasn’t been implemented, yet, in a major scale. That is all, I believe. If any Knight has any problem with anything that I've written or drawn they may state it here or in the comments of the creation, so we can all discuss on it. I hope you make out my letters in the map, otherwise I apologise for my handwriting. I had hoped the images would be shown bigger. Enjoy! >>Next Suggested Story>> ''Lady Jonna's Quest'' Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1